Within the Dance Floor
by Ridley Jack
Summary: This time it's Sesshy's turn at the dance, and who's this mystery woman that just appeared, captivating Sesshy's attention? A sappy cliche with a surprise ending. ONE-SHOT AU. Not really fluffy.


_**Within the Dance Floor**_

Counterpart to

**On the Dance Floor**

**Off the Dance Floor**

****

Third Edition of the

Dance Trilogy

By QueenGuinevereGwyn

Sesshomaru glanced around the crowded gym with distaste. He had never attended a school dance before, and before six tonight, could have said that he never was going to.

His gaze landed with contempt on his half-brother, Inuyasha, who was currently dancing with the scum known as Kagome.

He had no liking for the so-called "students" that attended this school, but because his old, exclusive private shut down, he had been forced to attend a less-than respectable public school.

He let his eyes travel over the rest of the student body. He truly had no idea why he let himself be coerced to come. Jaken, a follower of sorts, had always begged to come to these, but would not risk inflicting his superior's wrath by going to something Sesshomaru obviously held in contempt. But this time was different. He felt drawn to it somehow.

"Sesshomaru-sama," one of his mindless peons, Jaken, started, "look at all these delectable—"

"You had better be talking about the food, Jaken," he said quietly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, I was," he bobbed his head.

Jaken wasn't a very attractive teen, having been cursed with acne, shortness, a mean nature, and an over-all toad-like appearance. Quite remarkable, actually, was the similarity between Jaken and a walking, talking toad.

In contrast, Sesshomaru was beautifully handsome. He had long, flowing silver hair and amber eyes. His body was tall, lithe and lethal. He was not to be mistaken for a female, and the one person to suggest it barely lived when Sesshomaru was finished with them. He dressed casually yet elegantly. His taste was suburb, and he was, as much as he hated to admit it, a school fashion icon. No one dared mess with him, and all wanted to be friends with him.

But Sesshomaru had no friends, with the exception of young Rin. He had minions and mindless peons. He had few serious girlfriends. Rin was the only one he allowed to get close to him.

Senior students (even new ones) had to "adopt" junior students for the first month, to show them around and to lend support.

At first Sesshomaru was sceptical of this practice and didn't want to be a part of it, let alone witness it. He was paired with a young girl named Rin, and though they didn't hit it off right away, he tolerated her presence almost more than he tolerated Jaken's.

After the first month went by, Rin and Sesshomaru continued to become friends. He protected her, and in turn, she provided him an escape from the rest of the world and their mindless peons.

Before long he didn't have to protect her as much, for it was soon apparent that she only had to mention the name Sesshomaru and her tormenters would disappear. Sesshomaru still enjoyed her company, though.

While Sesshomaru was thinking this, Jaken had been rambling on, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't listening, not that you'd be able to tell by the look on his face.

He was about to tell Jaken to shut up and make his way over towards Rin, who was dancing rather closely to some fresh _boy_ when his attention was caught by the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Across the broad gym was a tall teen. Her figure was slightly obscured by the traditional kimono she wore. Her raven hair was done up in a bun at the back of her head, and her red eyes glowed in the dim light. She gazed around in obvious disdain, and Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off her.

He slowly walked towards her, not caring that he left Jaken behind to talk to air, that he was pushing mercilessly through the thick crowd.

He only stopped when he was standing a foot in front of the beautiful vision.

"Dance with me," he commanded softly.

She looked up at him with rebellion in her eyes, ready to refuse, but as they gazed at each other, her defiance slowly melted away and she placed her hand in his outstretched one.

He led her onto the dance floor, never looking away. The crowds parted noiselessly, but they took no notice. They were oblivious to all but each other.

A slow song came on over the speakers, and they swayed gently to the rhythm.

They didn't speak; no words were needed. They commanded the dance floor with a subtle grace that all recognized and none failed to obey.

The song slowly came to a halt and Sesshomaru and his partner came to a stop as well.

Not once had they lost eye contact, and now Sesshomaru lowered his head, bringing it closer to hers.

His lips touched down on hers—

"Rin! How many times have I told you not to sleep during my class?" Rin's outraged professor demanded. "Go to the office right this moment!"

"Hai, sensei," she murmured, picking up her books. What an odd dream.

A small smile played at her lips. Standing down the hall was Sesshomaru, her old mentor, and now her friend.

"Sesshy!" she called, using her private nickname for him. He glanced up, irritated at the interruption.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, showing no emotion, but somehow managed to portray his disapproval of her out of class.

"Got sent to the office again," she shrugged. "Come with me?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but when she started walking again, he walked with her. She smiled more broadly.

When they got to the office, a new student was waiting. Her raven hair was pinned up on her head with two white feathers and her red eyes glowed eerily.

Rin risked a glance up at Sesshomaru and smiled. He looked as awestruck now as he did in her dream.

* * *

_A/N:_

Not as funny as the other two, but I felt like writing a one-shot, and this is the easiest plot.

I recommend that you read my other stories (even though A Vow of Everlasting Love is on hiatus, but Chapter Nine is up), though it's not necessary to read On/Off the Dance Floor to understand this story.

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and Co. does not belong to me, though I wish they did. We could have such fun! ::wink::

Claimer:

Although not entirely original, this plot does belong to me, and I will not take lightly anyone taking it and using it as their own.

Many thanks!

Sayonara!


End file.
